Naruto Shippuden: Konoha High School! Our Hearts Beat As One!
by Mirokufangirl229
Summary: A Naru/Hina and Sasu/Saku Love Story! ****Finally! I post a Naruto Story! Please Enjoy! Dont forget to give feedback!*** Bonus Couples!: Shino/Kiba!
1. Sasuke! How Could You!

Naruto Shippuden: Konoha High School!

Our Hearts Beat as one! A Naru/Hina and Sasu/Saku Love Story!

Plot:

"Its over." the pink haired Sakura Haruno could not believe her boyfriend of two years say those words. "Sasuke, I don't understand." "I got accepted to a college in the United States, I don't know how you can follow. I'm sorry Saku-Babe." Sakura was furious. She packed up her study notes from Sasuke's room, she was utterly hurt and shocked. "As of this moment you have no right to call me that!" "Sakura, don't take it so harshly." Sakura stopped packing and looked at the raven boy. 'What the hell did he just say?!' She thought staring at him.

"Take it harshly?!" She finally said, tucking her lap top into its holder. "I thought you loved me, I thought we were in it together! After all we have been through- you expect me to act as if its nothing?! F**k you!" "Sakura!" Sasuke took her arm, she pushed him away and picked up her stuff. "Don't touch me! I don't want to see your face ever again! I hate you!"

With that, Sakura went out of Sasuke's room and out his front door. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her! She was heart broken. A few minutes later Sasuke chased after her and went out the front door, she was gone. His heart sank in his chest, as he fell to his knees. 'My Saku-Babe, if you only knew the real reason…. If you only knew…'

Meanwhile…. At Naruto's house…. Hinata and the Uzumaki boy were studying as well… Naruto had something on his mind that he had to get off his chest… Hinata meant the world to him, he had to ask her!

"Hina-Chan." "Yes Naruto?" "We have been dating for awhile now right?" "Yes, almost two years, why? Is there something on your mind Naruto-Kun?" Naruto scratched his head and replied. "I was wondering… after school is over…. Will you- move in with me?" "Oh, N-Naruto-Kun…!" "Ehh, ha-ha."

As time goes by… No matter what happens…. Our hearts Beat as one!

Chapter 1!

Sasuke!

How could you!

Sakura was still running down the street. Despite being far way from Sasuke's house, she still kept running. She wanted to turn back, but she knew she couldn't. As she approached Oka-taka Lane, she ran out of steam, gasping for breath. She grabbed hold of the bus stop post to hold herself up. Tears streamed down her face as she gasped for more air. 'How could he do this to me? He said he loved me, he said I was the most important person in his life! Why Sasuke?! Why?! '

As these pleas in her head streamed through, the bus approached. She pulled out her buss pass and boarded the bus. She sat all the way in the back, wiping tears away from her face. She checked her phone for messages, there were 12 from Ino. Figures, she always wants to know what Sakura was up to. Sakura sighed and decided to call her, seeing as she had a hour bus ride home.

"Hello?" "Hi Ino, its me." "Sakura! Finally! Why didn't you answer me?! I sent you 12 text messages!" Sakura played with her earring in annoyance and replied.

"Yeah Ino I am well aware of that. Listen, are you will Sai right now?" "No, he is working late shift at the flower shop, he's so amazing-" "Yeah Ino he's great, listen- we need to talk ok?" "Oh sure, stop off at my place, I'll set up some snacks." "Sure, thanks."

Sakura hung up and put on her sunglasses to hide her tired eyes from crying. She really needed her pal right now.

Later… At Ino's house….

"He WHAT?!" "Relax Ino, don't shout! Your parents might hear." "Well, I am just shocked! I can't believe Sasuke did this to you! Did he say why?!"

"Well, he said he got accepted in a college in the United States and that he wasn't sure how I would follow." "That's bull sh*t! what kind of excuse is that?! Of course you could follow! " "Ino please, it doesn't matter anymore, it's over between us." "Sakura, this is awful." "Tell me about it… I have never been so hurt in my life! How am I going to face him tomorrow at school?" Ino huffed then sat beside her bestie, putting her arm around her. "Your going to take this like a women, you are going to walk through those doors and act as if nothing happened and you don't give a flying f**k what he thinks; understand?"

Sakura smiled and sat up. "Yeah, ok." "Come, lets go visit Sai, I am sure he can lift your spirits." "Ha-ha, your funny."

With that the two friends went outside to visit a fellow friend. Sakura was still hurt, but she wasn't going to let it get the best of her.


	2. Hinata's Decision, Jiraya's Consent!

Chapter 2!

Hinata's Decision, Jiraya's Consent!

At this point, Hinata was shocked at what Naruto had just asked her moments ago. 'Hinata, will you move in with me?' She tried to come up with an answer, but couldn't think of one. She wanted to say yes, but her overall shyness didn't help.  
"Hina-Chan? Its been 15 minutes, did I say something wrong? OH! Did the whole moving in thing bother you?! We don't have to uhh- it was a stupid question umm-"  
"Ok." Confused Naruto replied. "Ok what?" Hinata smiled then replied, slightly blushing. "I said yes, I'll move in with you." Naruto was ecstatic! He hugged her in happiness and utter joy! "This is great! You're the best!" "Uhh- Naruto-Kun-ah-ha." Hinata went beat red, as Naruto kept embracing her. She smiled and embedded her face into the blondes shoulder. 'So- warm.' Hinata thought cuddling up more. "Uhh, Hina-Chan… Shouldn't we get back to studying?"

Naruto said, blushing slightly. Hinata realized what she was doing and pulled away, blushing as well, they were not as "experienced" as Sasuke and Sakura were. "Yes, sorry about that. Umm, so what was the next question?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and scanned through the book. "To be honest, I don't remember anymore."

Hinata played with her fingers and looked away in embarrassment. The couple never did too sexual acts, mostly kissing and touching. Also, they wouldn't talk much after engaging in it. Since they both decided they were going to move in together, they had to talk about it somehow. Naruto worked up the courage and spoke. "Hina-Chan?" She blushed at the adorable nick name her boyfriend called her and responded. "Yes?" the blonde Uzumaki sat closer to her Hinata and spoke.  
"Look, I know it's an embarrassing thing to talk about, sex. We have to talk about it You know? I mean, since we'll be living together, we will be communicating more. I know I sound like a boring teacher or whatever, but sex is a serious thing. Since we are both inexperienced in this area, we know it should be right, and be comfortable with it." Hinata sighed, her boyfriend was right.

"I know, it's just really hard for me." Naruto nodded in agreement, then cuddled up. "I know, me too. You can trust me, I won't push anything." Hinata accepted and cuddled up too. " So, what have you done-Naruto-Kun?" Naruto smiled and reassured his girlfriend. "I have done a few things, but not as much as Sasuke."  
"Oh, I see."

Just then, Naruto's guardian Master Jiraya had just come thought the doors. He looked utterly exhausted. After Minato, Naruto's father, left the company to him in is death, he had never been more swamped in paper work. "Eh, I'm home."  
He belted, putting down what seemed to be important documents. "Pervy Sage, there you are.  
Umm, Hina-Chan and I wanna talk to you about something." Naruto said, trying to work up the courage to talk to his guardian. "I suppose this can't wait?" the old man replied, cracking his back in agony. Hinata stepped in and tried to help her boyfriend, despite her shyness.  
"No Master Jiraya, it cannot." she said while fidgeting. The man rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. "Alright, you have my attention, now spill." Naruto held his girlfriends hand and spoke, he was nervous. "You said when I turn 18, I could do what I please as a legal adult."  
Master Jiraya nodded. "I did, get to your point." Hinata said the next jumble of words, when it came to Naruto, there were no limits. "Well, we are both 18 and we wish to be adults by- moving- in- together." Hinata said, blushing.

Shocked, Master Jiraya sat back in the couch. He smiled then replied. "I see, are you two truly ready for this? Living together means doing things you don't do as a couple now, are you two ready for that?" both of them blushed at the subject but nodded in agreement, they loved each other, they were ready. "Yes, we love each other and we feel ready." Hinata blushed in agreement.

"Well, if that is so, you better talk to Hyuga Hiashi about this, he is Hinata's father and he is quite protective of her." "Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Naruto said, scratching his head. Hinata reassured her boyfriend. "We will talk to him together." Naruto smiled. "Thanks Hina-Chan." Master Jiraya smiled and went up the stairs. "I better go and uhh take a shower." he said, giving the couple privacy.

Now alone, the couple went back to studying, until Hinata closed the book.  
"Hina-Chan, what about stud-" "I don't want to study right now." Naruto smiled and kissed his girlfriend. The couple rolled around on the floor, and made out all day. "Mmm" "Mmm3"


	3. Day 1: Without My Sasuke

Chapter 3!

Day 1: Without My Sasuke

Monday had finally came. The pink haired women stepped out of Ino's car. She couldn't enter the school! She could feel her legs lock up. Ino came out and put on her shades, she was going to protect her best friend in the best way possible.

"Come on Sakura, let's go. You did say you were going to walk in there with pride, don't give up now." Sakura gulped in fear and put on her backpack. "That's easy for you to say, Sai didn't dump you!" "Sakura, I know, your right, I don't know what it feels like to be dumped. You have to face this ok, now lets go, we'll be late for History class." "Uhh, right."

Later inside…

People were already whispering, wondering where Sasuke was and why the hell he wasn't with her. Naruto came over, along with Hinata. "Hey Sakura-Chan, where is Sasuke at?" Sakura remained silent, trying not to show her utter despair. Ino sighed and answered for her. "Sasuke broke up with her yesterday. She has been like this ever since. I am pretty much the only persons she utters a word to, along with Sai."

"That Idiot!" Naruto said in anger. "Naruto-Kun, its none of our business, its between Sakura and Sasuke." Hinata said, clutching her boyfriends arm. Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. We'll see you guys at lunch."

Ino nodded. "Yeah, See Ya." Naruto nodded and headed to Math class, along with his girlfriend, seeing as all their classes were the same.

Just then Sasuke came in, he looked like crap. Ever since his uncle told him to break up with Sakura or else, his heart had been broken into a thousand pieces. Sakura looked away and grabbed her history books. Ino shielded her friend and took her to History class in silence.

The whole hallway really started to talk, as they knew Saku/Sasuke was no more. All the girls crowded him to ask him out until he uttered. "Back off, or I will kill every single one of you." they all gasped in fear and let him go, as he headed to Science class.

Later in History…

Class was agonizing. All Sakura could think about was Sasuke. Seeing all the couples in the room made her feel sick to her stomach. Even Kiba had someone now. Over the summer he started dating Shino Aburame, seeing as Hinata rejected him.

It was not like Shino was sloppy seconds, they liked one another before hand but refused to admit it. The guy was mostly a quiet type, and kind of a punk. He had 4 lip rings on his bottom lip, and 2 in his right ear's cartilage. Most people find it gross, but not Kiba. When they are alone he actually likes to tug on them with his teeth when they kiss.

"Uhh I hate history." Kiba said, sitting beside his pal Shikamaru. The genius huffed in agreement. "Yeah, not exactly how I would spend my free time." Kiba leaned back in the chair. "No kidding, I wish Shino had this class, he has science with a**hole Sasuke. Oh! Sorry Sakura." Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. "He is an a**hole, may he rot in the ground." both boys gasped.

"What just happened?" Kiba said in confusion. "Yeah, what gives?." Shikamaru asked, as he leaned over to Sakura's desk. Sakura slouched in her chair and replied. "He broke up with me." they both frowned. Kiba felt awful talking about Shino, going on and on, and here was hid friend Sakura in utter despair. "Sorry Sakura, I promise I wont talk about Shino too much." "No, your happy, it's ok."

"Alright class, everyone settle down." Shikamaru patted Sakura's back. "Hang in there, we'll all chill at lunch." Sakura nodded and opened her book. She sighed in some relief, at least she had friends who cared about her.

Later…

2nd period was a nightmare, as she shared the same class with Sasuke. She loved art, but it was hard to focus with Sasuke 2 desks behind her. What made it worse, was that she didn't share this class with Ino. Although, she did share it with Shikamaru. She looked behind herself to find Shikamaru passing her a note.

She took it and looked at the genius. He smiled and got back to his notes. She opened the note which read 'You ok?' she smiled and nodded. Shikamaru smiled back, while fixing his glasses. Just then the teacher spoke. "Miss Haruno, is there something wrong?" Sakura smiled them replied. "No Miss Kurenai, their isn't." "Good, then pay attention." "Yes Miss."

The bell rung, it was lunch time. As she packed up her books, her new close pal came over. "Hey, want to walk to the lunchroom?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'm starved!" Sakura smiled and followed Shikamaru, as he exited the classroom. Sasuke didn't know why she was hanging out with that geek.

Lunchroom….

Sakura sat with her friends Ino, Kiba ,Shino, Naruto, Hinata, and Sai. Being surrounded by friends made it easier. She smiled and sipped her milk. "So, when did the a** ball dump you?" Shikamaru glared at Kiba. "What? I just want to get the story straight, so I can punch his face in." Sakura rolled her eyes. "He broke up with me yesterday, and don't even try it, violence isn't the answer here."

"Well well, look at what the cat hacked up." everyone turned around, there was Karin and her followers. By now, Karin was fully aware of Sakura and Sasuke's break up. "I knew Sasuke would grow tired of you." "Shut up Karin." Kiba said clenching his fist. "Bite me, fag**t." Kiba smiled and replied. "With wasabi sauce."

"Leave it alone guys, just ignore her, like I have done for the past two years."

Sakura said, turning her cheek. Karin didn't like it when she did not get her way. She pulled Sakura to her feet by her hair. "My my, has it grown." Just as Ino was about to step in, Sakura pushed her to the ground! "Wah!" Everyone saw Sakura's emotions finally explode, even Sasuke, who was on the other side of the room.

"You know Karin, I am getting tired of your s**t! Time and time again you try to torture me with your mean come backs, and your cruel jokes! That won't work today! As for Sasuke, You never even been with him, or hung out with him! You don't know what he's like! As a matter of fact, I don't think you even love him! Or even care! Your just a b*tch who cares about no one but herself. You know what? I don't give a crap what anyone thinks! Sure it's over and yes I am hurt , but at least I have one thing against you that you will never have!"

Karin gulped in fear. Sakura looked at Sasuke then looked at Karin. "I f**ked Sasuke Uchiha, and you didn't." the whole room gasped and stared at Sasuke, who was totally embarrassed. "You b*tch!" "Why don't you shut up Karin, and get the HELL out of my presence." Karin scrambled to her feet and ran off, with her followers behind her.

"Ha-ha! Look at her run!" Kiba said, patting Sakura's shoulder. Ino leaned her arm on Sakura's head. "Yeah, she was totally mortified!" Shino put his arm around Kiba and leaned over to Sakura. "She surely wont be bothering you any time soon Sakura." Kiba blushed and looked away. Finally, Sakura cracked a joke.

"Look Shino, your boyfriends face is as red as a tomato." Shino looked at Kiba, then smiled. "That it is." Kiba rolled his eyes. "Shut up.." from that point on, Sakura was happy. As she looked at all her friends crowding her she thought 'Yes, as long as I have them, I can endure.'

** Added a new couple! Shino and Kiba! Thoughts?**


	4. Mr Hyuga's Acceptance!

Chapter 4!

Mr. Hyuga's Acceptance!

Naruto Sleeps Over!

Friday had finally come, it was time for Naruto to man up and talk to Hinata's father! On the way home, Naruto and Hinata talked, or tried to. Kiba and Shino were really on one another, it irritated Naruto. "Hey! Will you two cut it out with the PDA!" Shino pulled away from Kiba's now red ear. Kiba smirked then replied. "Just because you guys are a rated G couple, doesn't mean we have to be." Naruto rolled his eyes and kept walking. Kiba smirked and spoke once again. "Come on Shino, my parents are away for the weekend." "Right, good luck with Hinata's father Naruto." "Yeah what ever, go shag your boyfriend." "Ha-ha, will do. Come along Kiba." Shino said, heading for Kiba's house. "He-he, f**k yeah." Kiba replied, as he followed his boyfriend. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Puff, sex addicts." "Umm, Naruto-Kun?" "Uhh, yes?" "Shouldn't we be going to my house now?" "Oh, right, let's go." so the couple headed to Hinata's house, dreading the conversation with Hinata's father, Hyuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuga Incorporation.

Hyuga mansion…

"I'm home." "Ah cousin, your father wishes to see- Oh, hey Naruto." "Heh, hey Neji. How goes things working with your uncle?" "Good, he said once I graduate High School I can be his apprentice." "Man I hardly see you, you never have the same classes as I do."

"Well, Konoha High is a Farley large school. Here I'll give you me cell number." "Ah, great." Naruto handed his phone to Neji. The Hyuga boy typed it in and gave it back to the blonde. "There, text me when you can. Hinata, your father-" "Yes I heard you." "Ha, right. I better go, Naruto, it was good to see you." "Yeah, likewise."

Neji smiled and exited the mansion. Naruto smiled and held his girlfriend's hand. "Well? Shall we face your dad?" "Uhh, yes." the couple climbed the stairs and into Hiashi's office. Naruto was nervous as hell. "No, I don't care how much it costs.. Uhh, I have to go, get it done!" Mr. Hyuga hung up the phone and sat in his computer chair.

"Welcome home my daughter, it's good to see you. How was school?" "Umm, it was ok." "Ah that's good, oh hello Naruto." "Uhh, afternoon Mr, Hyuga." The old man smiled and replied. "Such a polite boy, he truly is Minato's son. Tell me Naruto, why have you come?" "Well, Hinat- Hina-Chan and I wished to discuss something with you."

Mr. Hyuga smiled and poured what seemed to be sake in his cup. "Oh? Is that so?" Hinata nodded and spoke. "Yes daddy, Naruto and I wish to- umm- move in together." Naruto's heart jumped through his a**, so forward! Why couldn't she be the awkward shy Hinata?! ' I'll fix that!' Naruto thought, working up the courage to respond. "Oh, is this true Naruto?" "Y-YES.I love your daughter very much, and I want to spend every waking day with her." Hinata's eyes almost popped out of her sockets, as her face turned beat red. 'Ha, that shut her up.' Naruto thought again, squeezing Hinata's hand.

Instead of reacting in what Naruto thought would be an utter nightmare, Mr. Hyuga laughed. "You two are just adorable. Here is 2,000 Yen Hinata, put it in your bank account I made for you." "Daddy, does that mean you accept?" "Of course! Neji is planning to move in with his girlfriend Ten-Ten, why deny you that same privilege?" Hinata smiled and hugged her father in happiness. "Oh thank-you daddy!" "It's no trouble. Naruto, why don't you stay here for tonight?" "Uhh, Mr. Hyuga are you sure?" "Yes, you look tired." "Well, I didn't bring anything to wear."

The Uzumaki boy said, scratching the back of his head. "No worries, what size are you?" "Uhh, Large." "Excellent, your about Neji's size." Mr Hyuga buzzed his secretary. "Miss Junji, get Neji over here please." ''Yes sir.''

Five minutes later Neji came in. "Yes Uncle, oh Naruto your still here." "Yes, he is staying here tonight. Can you loan him some pyjamas tonight, seeing as you two are the same size." "Really? You're a large in waist size?!" "Yeah." "Awesome, come on lets get you some stuff." "Ha-ha, ok."

Later, after the manly bonding…

"Well Naruto, I bid you good night. Keep those PJ's by the way, I got myself new ones anyway." "Thanks Neji." "No problem, night." Naruto smiled and exited Neji's room. "Yeah, night." Naruto then went to find his guest room. There came Mr Hyuga, heading to the Master Bedroom. "Ah, they fit you perfectly I see. Your guest room is next to Hinata's, night then." "W- Mr. Hyuga-" Mr Hyuga went inside his room and closed the door. Naruto gulped and went inside his guest room, it seemed to be adjoined room with Hinata's. he blushed and crawled in his bed.

Just knowing that Hinata was next door made him toss and turn. He heard his door connected to Hinata's open, he froze in fear. "Naruto-Kun? Is that you?"

Naruto sat up and replied. "Yeah, go back to sleep." Hinata frowned. "I can't."

The Uzumaki boy sighed and replied. "Yeah, me neither." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers and sat beside her boyfriend. " I suppose it's because, the room is next to mine?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it's hard. A part of me wants to sleep, and the other part wants to invade your room and uhh cuddle up to you in bed." Hinata turned beat red, then replied. "Well let's do that here." Naruto turned beat red too. "Are you sure?" Hinata nodded and nervously cuddled up to Naruto.

'So warm.' Naruto thought, as he pulled her into embrace under the sheets. Hinata clutched his PJ shirt while they laid there in the darkness. Naruto yawned and scratched the inside of his shirt. They both looked at each other, blushed, then looked away. Hinata was utterly embarrassed, as she looked up at her boyfriend. She closed her eyes shut and moved her head up toward his.

Naruto blushed, but accepted her into his space bubble. Their lips met, along with moans and groans. Naruto got on top of his girl then kissed her neck.

"Ah, Mmm." "Uhh, sorry Hina-Chan, did I make you uncomfortable?"

Hinata blushed and looked away. "No, I'm just a little nervous." Naruto smiled and brushed his fingers through her hair. "Well we don't have to go far Hina-Chan. " "R-Really?" "Yeah, we'll go as far as you want to." Hinata smiled and nodded. "Ok." Naruto smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Once their lips met, they did every possible thing accept sex. They were going to save that for when they moved in together. For now, only foreplay emerged through the entire night. Naruto didn't care, he was happy, and so was Hinata.


	5. Sasuke's Plea, The Truth!

Chapter 5!

Sasuke's Plea, The Truth!

It had been over a week since Sasuke and Sakura broke up. Now that it was the weekend, sadness had finally taken its toll on Sasuke. The raven haired boy sighed and ordered a smoothi from the usual smoothi place he always went to at the mall. After paying he took his drink and sat at a table- alone. Naruto didn't answer his texts, and neither did Kiba. They were all probably mad at him for dumping Sakura. It wasn't like Sasuke had a choice! His uncle said that if he didn't break ties with her and his friends, their was hell to pay.

"Hey! They have the new copy of my manga! Come on guys! I want to get it!" "What do you think Shikamaru?" "Uhh, I actually want to see if mine is in yet."

Ino sighed and opened the manga shop's doors. "Fine, go ahead you two, I'll wait here." Shikamaru smiled at Sakura and followed her inside.

'An opportunity to explain myself' Sasuke thought walking over to the manga and media shop.

"Hey." Ino huffed in ignorance and replied. "Well, look at what the cat hacked up. What the f**k do you want Sasuke?" "Calm down, I just want to talk to Sakura."

Ino raised an eyebrow and replied. "Why? So you can hurt her some more? Every time she see's you she gets heart palpitations." Sasuke sighed, then replied, folding his arms behind his head. "Look, I just want to talk to her ok? I want to explain." Sasuke opened the door and smirked. "Besides, it's not like you can stop me, free country you know, were not in china." with that Sasuke went inside, leaving Ino in anger. 'That jerk!' she thought, huffing to herself.

"Ah! Here it is!" "Boy, I guess you really like this author." Shikamaru said, looking at the book that read "Romances in the Flash of the Sword 2" "Yeah, it has an awesome plot line. What kind of manga's do you like Shikamaru?" he chuckled and browsed through the shelves. "I like action and horror ones." Sakura smiled and took her manga toward the check out. "So, is there anyone at our school that you like?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the subject and grabbed the manga he was looking for. 'High School of the Un dead.'

"Yeah, she is in our art class."

Shikamaru said, blushing. "Oh you're red, you must really like her. What does she look like?" Shikamaru sighed. "She's is the older sister of the sand siblings. They just transferred here this semester. Sakura gasped and put the manga on the check out desk. "Her? Wow, she is really gorgeous." Shikamaru blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I know."

"Saku-Babe, we need to talk." Sakura froze, then turned around. There was only one person who called her that, and there stood her ex boyfriend right behind her. The pink headed girls heart raced, as she met her eyes with him. 'What in the hell does he want!' "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore." she said in an angry tone, as she paid the cashier.

Shikamaru stayed quiet, as he paid soon after. 'I'm not in this. Poor Sakura, what a drag.' he thought, handing the required yen to the cashier. "Look, I want to explain why-" "I don't need your explanation. I told you I didn't want to see your face every again, and I meant it." she bagged her manga and headed for the door.

"Come on Shikamaru, were leaving." "Uhh, right." As Sakura grabbed the door handle Sasuke took her arm. "Sakura please! I just want to talk, please!"

Sakura swatted Sasuke's hand away. Tears formed in her eyes, as she headed out the door. "No! go to hell!" with that she stormed outside, along with Shikamaru tagging along after. 'I'm an idiot.' he raced out after her to find her powering walking down the hall. Sasuke needed her to know!

"Sakura! The reason I broke up with you, was because of my uncle!" Sakura stopped and listened, as more tears flowed. "He said that if I didn't do it, he would hurt everyone around me! Please understand why I did it, when I didn't want to! I swear, I will fix this! Once I do, we can start over!" With that, Sasuke left in tears, and headed out the doors of the mall.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing! "I can't believe it… I thought he didn't love me anymore." Shikamaru sighed and spoke. "Come on Sakura, if he truly loved you, he wouldn't have dumped you." she nodded. "Yes, that's true. Let's get something to eat, I'm starved." Her friends nodded, and helped her to her feet. Sakura smiled. 'He still loves me, maybe there is hope for us!' she thought, as her and her pals headed to get some food. Sasuke's words were on her mind all day.


	6. Choose You're Path!

Chapter 6!

Choose your path!

Shino's House…..

"I can't believe you!" "Kiba please, where are you going?!" "Away from you!"

Kiba Inuzuka was furious with Shino! They had been dating a month now, and it was as if they were still dating for a week. Shino hardly did anything in the relationship that considered commitment. The couple hardly talked anymore, it was mostly just sex, and Kiba didn't like it. Despite being a horny guy, Kiba was old fashioned. He wasn't the type to just screw around! He was tired of Shino's distance from him. He was acting more like a sex buddy then a boyfriend.

"What is this about Kiba? I don't understand!" "You see, this is exactly why I'm leaving! You're so f**king clueless to the way you feel, or the way I feel!" "Then help me to understand!"

Kiba huffed in sadness and did up his shirt and pants. He then grabbed his books and shoved them into his backpack. Tears build up in Kiba's eyes while putting his bonders in next. "All you want is sex, that's all you care about! I was enjoying it for awhile, but now it's just not enough!" Kiba's tear ducks reached their max, as his tears of sadness poured down his face, while he stuffed the last binder in his bag, zipping it up. "Kiba, please don't cry." "Is this all you want? Is sex all you care about?" "Kiba, that's not true at all. You mean more to me then that."

"Yeah? You have a funny way of showing it. We never talk, we never act like a couple, all we do is f**k. Shino, don't you - care about me at all? " "Kiba, of course I do." "Do you- love me?" "Kiba, that's- uhh, a big question to ask me."

" Heh, it shouldn't be. Whatever, I'm going home!" "Wait Kiba I-" "I SAID I'M GOING HOME!" Kiba wiped his face and ran down the stairs and out the door.

He got on his motor bike, and drove home to the one person who loved him more than anyone; Tsume Inuzuka, his mother.

Inuzuka residence…

Kiba pulled into the drive way, kicking his kick stand out. After turning off the bike, he headed inside with his helmet under his arm. The brunette was still crying, sniffling and wiping his eyes that just wouldn't seem to stop producing tears. "Your home." "Oh, mom." "So, who's the s*it pile?" "He's no one mom, and don't call him that!" "Well, he must be, to make you cry like that." "He's, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Tsume smiled and leaned against the kitchen doorway.

"Try me." Kiba smiled and sat at the table, as his tears finally subsided. "Shino Aburame." Tsume smiled and put a glass of milk out for Kiba. She always knew her son was gay, and she loved him just the same. "Really? You two use to play together as kids, that doesn't surprise me though, you always liked him anyway."

"M-mom!" "Oh come on, I seen the way you two would look at each other! Ha-ha!"

Tsume exclaimed, pointing her soup ladle at Kiba. "I know my son when he likes someone! The question is my boy, why is he making you cry?" Kiba sighed. "I think he has commitment issues." "Heh, there's on thing you have to understand. Men, and I mean ALL men have commitment issues, accept you Kiba. You are a very good man who wants nothing but love, and I am glad you're that way. So what kind of commitment problem is it? "

"Well, it's kind of personal." "You can tell me Kiba, I'm your mother after all."

Kiba sighed, then spoke. When it came to his mother, she was like a dog with a bone, so he let her have it. "It's about sex…. He- never wants to talk, kiss or go out on dates, just - sex." His mother became slightly embarrassed at the subject, but kept talking.

"Pfff, he sounds like your father. Listen, has he said any nice things?" "He said he cares for me." "Ah he's that type." Tsume said, finally serving her famous chilli. Tsume was always a good cook. After all, she was a chef. " What do you mean "That type"?" Tsume smiled and finally sat down with her own meal. "I think he's shy, and is unsure of his feelings. He is one of those sensitive types who are afraid that if it goes any further, your friendship would die or even worse, your relationship. I think he loves you son, but he's afraid."

Kiba sipped his milk and sighed. "Then- what do I do?" "Show him you care. Tell him to choose his path." "Choose-his- path?" "Yes son, a relationship with you, or nothing at all." "Mom…" "The rest I leave to you, now eat your dinner." "Uhh, right, he-he."

Next day…. Sunday Night….

Kiba decided that he had to face the music. He pulled into Shino's drive way and parked his bike. He knocked on the door, there answered Shino with a beer in his hand.

"Hey Kiba, what happened yesterday you just left me-" "I know, can we talk? ARE YOU SOBER?!" "Relax, I just opened this, I'm not much of a drinker."

"Oh sorry." "It's ok, I see your back pack, you planning on staying?" "Yeah, I really need to talk to you." "Sure, let's go upstairs, my parents are home."

"Really? That's a first." "Yeah, no kidding."

Shino's Room….

"So, you said you wanted to talk?" "Yes, although, this wasn't the ideal spot to talk in." Kiba said, pointing out that they were in the bath tub. "Well my parent are home and I don't want them to hear about my personal problems. They barley know that I'm here but who cares, it's none of their business."

"Right, I want to talk about last night." "Oh that right I-" "Wait, I'm still talking. I thought about it a lot, and I think its time we bring this up." "Kiba…" "I want to know if you truly love me, I want to know what path you choose." Kiba said, folding his arms while leading against the bathtub faucet.

"What path I choose?"

Shino said, utterly confused. "Yes, I want to know if you choose the path with me in you're future, or the future without me in it." "Kiba…." "I wanna know the truth ok? I know you might think our relationship will go in the toilet, or we'll loose our friendship or whatever, but the more you be distant and show no love, the more you are actually sending this relationship into the crapper; understand?"

Shino nodded. "Yeah, I get it." "Alright, then what path have you chosen?" Shino smiled then replied. "I already choose my future, with you in it." "Are you sure you want that? You're not going to be distant anymore? You'll own up what you feel?" Shino pulled Kiba into embrace then replied. "I promise."

Kiba smiled then spoke. "Well, since your parents are home, why don't we have sex in here?" Shino laughed, then replied. "It will be my pleasure."

So, the couple made love in the tub, Kiba was happy that Shino chose him. As he almost fell asleep in bed, he thought of his pal Sakura. He then thought of Sasuke. After graduation, Sasuke had to choose his path. The question was; 'Will Sakura be Sasuke's path? Only time will tell, only time will tell." with that last thought, Kiba drifted into slumber, in the arms of his ever lasting love Shino Aburame.


End file.
